Ribbon of Freedom
by Axel-Seme
Summary: SPOILERS FOR MOVIE 3! If you saw the short part after the credits, then you will know what this pertains to. Some short family fluff, the second meeting after all this has happened. Rated T for implied suggestive themes.


This is my first time writing any NON-ANIME fanfiction. Be easy on me, since I love this movie, and it made me move Orlando Bloom up on my hottie list, over Johnny Depp. Yeah, he was that hot.

After seeing the movie 4 times, I have come to my own conclusion that Will CANNOT get out of being the captain of the Flying Dutchman. Bootstrap specifically said that the one who slays Davy Jones must take his place; captain of the ship FOREVER. I am sorry for an inconveniences this has caused. Thank you.

Disclaimer: The Pirates of the Caribbean movies and their characters are owned by Disney, not me. I just like to play with their lives.

Summary: SPOILERS FOR MOVIE 3!!! If you saw the short part after the credits, then you will know what this pertains to. Some short family fluff, the second meeting after all this has happened.

Rating: T, for implied suggestive themes.

Spoilers: DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE THIRD MOVIE!!!

Special: I wrote this right after seeing the movie while listening to the second movie soundtrack, only because I don't own the third one yet. I will soon. I went to the midnight showing, so this was written at about 3 to 4:30 in the morning. Pardon any mistakes or awkward sounding parts. Thank you.

Title: Ribbon of Freedom

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

The ribbon, caught by the wind, drifted from the shore to the cascading waves of the beach. It slithered its way through the thick ocean air, two pairs of eyes captivated with its flighty movements. The tip of the ebony strip caressed the water, it quickly soaked through, dropping like a stone to the wet sand.

Her lips formed an 'o' of surprise and his fingers ghosted down her forearm as they stared at the fallen piece of silk. She relaxed into his arms, closing her eyes with a pained look on her graceful features. His lids slowly shut, and he kissed the top of her head lightly. She sighed, and they moved to look at each other eye to eye.

Fingers intertwined with his hands as he turned to look at the life he helped create. "William, he whispered, and the son raised his head, gripping his father's hand a bit tighter. "You know I adore you."

He smiled slightly at the man his mother could only see a fraction of her life. "Father," said the man, "I will forever love you, since Mother does the same, and even only seeing you this excruciatingly small amount of time, you are the greatest man I have ever known."

He smiled at his son's response, and looked back to his wife. "Elizabeth, I-" She pressed a soft finger to his lips, eyes sad.

"Do not speak. Words can only hold so much meaning." She rested her head upon his broad shoulder, drawing in a deep breath.

"We have but little time left, so I will leave you two to your affections." William stood, kissing his father on the cheek. "Be strong and true, Will," he said, and saluted him.

Will smirked at this, and saluted his about-twenty-year-old child before he walked away to wait for his parents until the time they had to share was up.

Elizabeth spared not a moment, closing her mouth over Will's in a time-told tradition. Tears streamed down both cheeks of two lovers, mixing with their searing kiss. It was either unnoticed or uncared, as they fought to convey the passion they could only give every ten years.

They finally parted, and just held each other, their very breath being forced from their lungs at the tightness. "Will," Elizabeth whimpered.

"Elizabeth," he echoed.

After some time had passed of clutching their beloved, they called their son over, and prepared to say farewell.

The lovers looked at one another with longing, William squeezing his mother's hand. She glanced at him and smiled, turning back to Will.

"He's turning twenty soon. He should be finding love. Can your blessing be taken?"

Will laughed, eyes crinkling at the corners as they became misty. "Of course. What would life be without love? My blessing is upon you."

In a burst of emotion, William wrapped his arms around him, sadness washing over his features. "I wish you-"

Will held him at arm's length, brow creased. "No wishes. Dreams. You will always have me there." He smiled again, pulling the man to his chest and hugging him. He bent down to William's ear, which only took a tip of his head, and whispered, "take care of her for me," with enough emotion to bring a tear to his eye.

They took a step back each, and William whispered back, "as always, Father. As Always."

Elizabeth let out a strangled cry, and enveloped both men in an embrace. All three took a deep breath and said their farewells, growing sadder by the second.

Elizabeth and William let go, both casting longing looks at the man that ruled the seas and could only set foot on solid ground one day every ten years. "I'll get you a new ribbon," he said shakily.

She shook her head sadly. "No need. All I must keep is your heart. Ribbons are cheap."

"I'll get you one all the same, and seal it with my love." He walked to the water, lifting his head high as a salty tear trailed down his face.

On the shore of their meeting place, two figures watched Will sail into the sun set, the ship only a shadow. Suddenly, there was a brilliant flash of green, and he was gone. A bone-chilling cry wrenched itself from Elizabeth's body, and William put his arms around his mother as he guided her back to the boat.

Fin

I hope you liked it, since I took great joy in writing it. It brings tears to my eyes thinking about that predicament. Poor Elizabeth and son. I didn't know what to name their son, and then I figured that Elizabeth would name him after his father, and Will's father. Thus, the name William.

Thank you.

Please review or comment at me, and tell me what you think. Thanks.


End file.
